


Sweet Dreams

by SinnersPalace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Frustration, Somnophilia, just porn tbh, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnersPalace/pseuds/SinnersPalace
Summary: You’ve got a stalker that you don’t know about but heck, does your horny pussy know about him. Especially when he plays with it every night while you’re asleep.Warnings: Noncon, Somnophilia (having sex with a partner who is sleeping) - not discussed beforehand, so it falls under noncon! Masturbation, sexual frustration, oral sex.





	Sweet Dreams

“Shit…” You sighed. The sun illuminated your room gently as you slowly sat up in your bed. Your hair was a mess but the heat radiating between your legs felt even messier. Stained in your own arousal, you cradled your head in your hands. “It happened again.” You muttered to yourself.

For the past few nights, you would crawl into bed and close your eyes, only to lose yourself in a dream where you were ravished with a sense of thickness inside your womanhood. There had been times where something wet and warm had entered you, and other times where you had something firm and big. 

At first, you dreamt that your celebrity crush had been the one stirring up your insides, then it was your ex and eventually, you began to not care for the identity of the man in your dreams. You just knew he was good.

Nevertheless, every morning started with you waking up wet and feeling like you had got no sleep. Today was no different. You rubbed your forehead, taking a quick peek at the bedside clock. It’s still early. You could…

Before you could even persuade your rational side that you would have enough time to get ready for work even if you chose to masturbate, your hands were already moving. Your fingers slid under your clothes and danced across your stomach, one gliding down to your sex while the other rested on one of your mounds. You warmed yourself up gently, massaging yourself with care as soft moans began to fill the room. You drew circles around your clit, gasping at the sweet sensation of pleasure.

Your cunt was sticky, hot and throbbing even as you tentatively slid a finger in. “Oh-” You sighed. You squirmed uncomfortably, your eyes fluttering close. You chewed your lip as you explored yourself, feeling around for that sensitive area within you that always made you cry out. Your other fingers teased your nipple which was slowly becoming erect. “Mnm…”

A mere finger wasn’t enough to satisfy you so you quickly added another, curling it inside you. You released another gasp and the hand on your breasts found itself at your clit, toying with it. The noises that escaped your pussy only spurred you on more as you came close to satisfaction. You pleasured yourself more, moving your fingers faster and dissolving any sexual frustration that lingered in the pit of your stomach. 

“Yes, oh, please! Ah- Yes-!” Your back arched as your hips bucked uncontrollably and you came all over your fingers, shuddering.

Your head spun as you panted and came down from your climax, chest rising and falling in deep breaths. Your own slick coated your fingers and inner thighs. The warm sheets surrounding you made it tempting to close your eyes and fall asleep again but you knew you had to prepare for work. Pulling your fingers out of your sensitive hole, you crawled out of bed to get yourself cleaned up. At that time, you didn’t notice that the mess on your fingers were slightly thicker than the ones released from a vaginal orgasm. Instead, the thick white cum which stained your privates was closer to a man’s ejaculation.

Work was monotonous and you were more than happy to come home when your shift ended. After a quick shower, you buried yourself into your sheets with a content sigh. 

“Tomorrow is just another day…” you trailed off. Tired, you closed your eyes and allowed sleep to rejuvenate you.

When even breaths were all that could be heard throughout the room, a man revealed himself from the shadows. He approached your sleeping figure with care. He pulled your sheets back and undressed you quickly, like he had done again and again for the past few nights. You stirred, but didn’t wake up. There was tension in the air as he undressed himself, large cock springing free from its restraints. He spread your legs.

“I’m back again.” He cooed. “Did you miss me?” Lowering his face to your small pussy, he inhaled your scent. “Ah, you smell so good…” He relished, his breath fanning against you. Without your knowledge, your vagina had been enjoying the pleasure of his tongue at the same time, every night and as if it had been accustomed to it, your love juices had already began flowing. 

“You can’t even go a night without this anymore, can you?” he teased the lips of your cunt. The man did not hesitate to plunge his tongue inside to taste you. A moan slipped past your lips as he lapped at your dirty yet sweet nectar.

He laughed, “I wonder what you’re dreaming about.” He sounded amused. He brought a finger up to stroke your clit. “You’re getting wetter and wetter with every touch I give.” He continued to eat you, teasing your walls with his tongue. In return, your tight hole would clench down on him every now and then while a soft gasp escaped you. Seeing you were wet enough, he climbed on top of you, positioning the tip of his dick at your entrance. With a groan, he pushed in, filling you up.

Your body shifted and stretched to accommodate his intrusion. It wasn’t long until his hips met yours. “You’re so good when you’re quiet – so obedient and honest.” He brought a hand to your cheek, caressing it gently. Your pussy came down on his cock delightfully and he chuckled.

He pulled himself out to the very tip before pushing back in again, delivering his first thrust. You whined in response. He found pleasure in exploring your body. Every angle he tried was either rewarded with a weak whimper or none at all. Your body was honest in its sleep and it wasn’t long before he knew which spots would drive you crazy and which angles would make you cum.

“I know you’re very sensitive here.” He bit the shell of your ear gently, sucking on the spot just below your ear. It left a mark, but obviously he wasn’t very worried; it was in a place difficult for you to see. He filled the room with his grunts as he fucked you rough, yet not rough enough to wake you up. You lay in his arms, unmoving but feeling the pleasure he was giving you all the same. “Shit-” He cursed and whispered your name as your cunt squeezed him tight. Moaning your name multiple times, he increased his pace, coming in and out of your body like a crazed beast. He lifted your legs, pressing them down next to your head to dig even deeper into your vagina.

He kissed your moaning lips, tongue slithering into your mouth to play with yours. There was a deep frown on your face but still, you continued to sleep. The man called your name again and again. Then, he called it one last time before finally, he gave a final sloppy thrust and released his seeds into you. His balls twitched as he spilled his milk into you. Panting, he took his time to pull out, loving the way your walls shifted and convulsed around his shaft.

As he pulled out, his own cum oozed out from the folds of your womanhood in thick globs. He eyed it. “Fuck it.” He said, burrowing his face between your tired, sore legs. His tongue prodded your swollen sex, soothing it with gentle licks as he set to clean your pussy with his tongue once more. He didn’t taste very good to himself but your own cum left a sweet aftertaste in his mouth which was worth the bitterness of his own.

Once he was done, he planted a soft kiss on your forehead. He smiled, “Sweet dreams. I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also find me on tumblr at Sinnerspalace.tumblr.com :)


End file.
